1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to games of chance, more specifically, to methods of playing a betting game determined by one or multiple rounds of random numbers. It uses computer data possessing for convenience sake, but basically not necessarily computerized.
2. Prior Art
As far as playing surface is concerned every game with a plurality of moving pieces is prior art. As far as betting is concerned, any non-pari-mutuel game of chance, such as craps, keno or roulette is prior art. As far as technology is concerned, games using bet slips and computer data processing such as today's racetrack operation or those listed in the Information Disclosure Statement are all in a sense prior art.